Candor
by Taisi
Summary: Leo glanced over at Jason, feeling hurt and wondering a little why he should still defend him. But he could forgive him, even if a part of him didn't want to, because that's what friends did. Bromance.


A/N: Leo's adorable and it's time everyone accepted it. C:

* * *

><p>Leo staggered back from the blow, too shocked to defend himself properly. He raised a hand, tenderly touching the skin under his eye and wincing when it hurt, and glanced up at Jason in disbelief.<p>

"You _hit _me."

The Roman looked as stunned as he did, fist clenched in front of him like he didn't know what to do with it after that. Piper had a hand over her mouth, looking as horrified as someone forced to watch a grown man kick a puppy, and the rest of the camp was silent, staring at the scene as it played out. Well, except for cabin nine.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" Nyssa snapped, shoving him roughly on her way past.

Christopher was at Leo's side already, pulling his hand away from his face to assess the damage. Shane leveled Jason with an icy glare. "All he did was ask if you were okay, dude. I don't know how you twisted that into an insult but you had no right to hit him."

"Guys, it's okay," Leo said, attempting to pull his arm out of Christopher's grip and having limited (no) success. "He didn't mean it, he was just- "

"Embarrassed, and taking it out on you," Jake supplied, stooping to glance at his face. "That's _not _okay, Leo. And it looks like you'll have a pretty good shiner."

"He's not like that." Leo glanced over at his friend, feeling hurt and wondering a little why he should still defend him. But he could forgive him, even if a part of him didn't want to, because that's what friends did. "I know you didn't mean it, Jason."

The son of Zeus shut his eyes and nodded, still looking so ashamed that Leo's mouth went dry. He wasn't used to being- _important _like this. Having people fuss over him- having people wait for his opinion or conviction- it had never happened before. He went through life being the comic relief, the sidekick, the support and the cheerful spectator. He didn't often get a chance in the limelight and when he did it was usually pretty brief. Because he didn't know what to _do _when all eyes were on him- it made him want to run.

So he stood there awkwardly, looking at the ground, arms coming up to hug himself around the waist. He was sure he looked pathetic, but it felt safer than just standing there doing nothing.

And then Jason was crossing the space between them, drawing him into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, arms tight around Leo's shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Leo." He sounded so upset that Leo found himself threading his arms around him in turn.

Though his eyes were burning for some stupid reason, comforting a friend was one thing Leo felt confident he could do right. "It's okay, dude, I promise," he said at once, forcing himself not to cry because that- that would just _suck_. "No blood, no foul, 'kay? If I was really mad, I'd break out my hammer and the breath mints."

Jason's laugh sounded a little choked, and he didn't let go just yet. "It makes me feel worse that you're not mad. I punched you, Leo, all because I was pissed at- "

"And I said it was okay." Leo drew back now, frowning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper shooing the rest of the campers away with a charming smile- they went looking a little dazed, Piper looking downright smug. "Don't get all angsty on me, bro. If it's cool, it's cool. I don't hold grudges." He paused. "Well, okay, I hold grudges, but only against evil guys like- you know, demons or messed-up gods. And Gaea. Never against you."

When Jason's only response was to bring him close again, with a sigh that seemed to take a lot out of him, Leo glanced to his siblings for help. They only smiled at him, shaking their heads with something that wasn't quite exasperation.

"What are we gonna do with you, Leo?" Nyssa asked, sounding amused. "You're too cute for your own good."

Leo _really _didn't know how to respond to that, so he just glanced away, blushing when his brothers laughed.


End file.
